


the siren song

by francisabernathy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisabernathy/pseuds/francisabernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Eggsy’s last hour on the island before they set for England when he happens upon a body in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the siren song

It is Eggsy’s last hour on the island before they set for England when he happens upon a body in the sand. Half covered by seaweed and dusted in yellow, Eggsy almost thinks it’s a fish; and then he drops to his knees and scrabbles about the sand and finds a face.  
He reels backwards as the tide comes in, sweeping away vast reams of seaweed and trailing a few behind, when the water catches in the throat of the man lying out, and he averts his eyes delicately when he notices the nakedness of what’s lying before. And then he coughs, and Eggsy looks back before he knows what he’s doing.  
Eyes open. Green. That is all Eggsy can register before he is lost in them: they capture him, promising the world; the rolling ocean, the blue of the sky above him, the music of the waves –  
He’s momentarily thrown when another wave comes in, and then there’s a cough from the figure, and Eggsy closes his eyes tightly before it could bewitch him again. He scrabbles about for a stick, anything, and failing that he takes a step backwards, opening his eyes and looking anywhere but the figure.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he can see it moving. Despite himself, he moves forward again, and that’s when the figure coughs again and struggles to get up. It dislodges a piece of seaweed stuck to his side, and that’s when Eggsy can see the deep red gnash in his ribs.  
“You’re hurt,” he blurts out, before he can stop himself, and inwardly cursing himself when the figure sets eyes on him again. This time, his green eyes do nothing. Eggsy trips on his own tongue when he tries to speak again. “What – are you okay? What happened?”  
Another cough. The figure struggles up. Eggsy catches him as he loses balance and falls again. He looks up just in time to see the glow in his eye, but it doesn’t do anything. It’s lost the power of the first time.  
Belatedly, he realises how close they are. And then: “You’re human.” His voice doesn’t sound real. It’s delicate, smooth like hardwood, but it’s inviting, in a way that takes him in and makes him want more.  
“You’re not,” Eggsy says.  
A delicate laugh. “I’m stuck,” he says. “How silly of me to be beached.”  
Realisation dawns. Eggsy feels as if he should be scared to be around such a magnificent, terrifying creature; the ship has been hunting for them for months, and here he has stumbled upon one. He thinks he could overpower him, if he tried. “A siren.”  
The creature sighs, picking seaweed from his body. “How clever of you to notice.”  
“Why didn’t you kill me?”  
“I tried.” Eggsy flinches. “I couldn’t.”  
Eggsy almost feels a small semblance of trust growing within him, hoping he’d been spared. It vanishes when the siren speaks again.  
“I’d try again, but I’m not strong enough.”  
“Oh.”  
The creature arches an eyebrow and laughs, something light, something airy, like how fairies might sound. “I won’t hurt you now, not if you save me. I’ll spare your life, just this once. I promise.”  
Eggsy crosses his fingers behind his back. “How do I know you’re not lying?”  
The creature looks him straight in the eye. True to his promise, he doesn’t draw him in like he did before; Eggsy relaxes. “Sirens never break their promises. And so you know I’m true, call for me when you’re in need of help at sea, and I’ll repay my life debt.”  
“I haven’t done anything to be repaid.”  
“You did not kill me, as you have been taught you should; in return I will not kill you, and I will owe you twice over if you would carry me to the sea.”  
“You’re hurt.”  
“My wounds will heal when I am back home,” and even as the waves head in Eggsy can see how the wound almost seems to stitch itself up with every wash of saltwater.  
Eggsy leans in and picks up the siren. He is light, and Eggsy can carry him easily to the shoreline: he kneels down and the siren falls in, and through the dusk and the darkening of the water Eggsy can see the shimmering of a tail beginning to grow around him, silvery and feathery.  
“I owe you my thanks, and a life debt,” the siren says to him. “Without you I would be dining with Poseidon himself.”  
Of course; the old sirens only read about in the old stories would of course still hold their old gods dear to their hearts: Poseidon, Amphitrite.  
“What name shall I call?”  
The siren laughs. “I haven’t had a name in a thousand years,” he says. “You, however, may call me Hart.”  
Before Eggsy knows what is happening, the siren seems to lift himself out of the water, kissing his lips as gently and softly as the light spray of water. When he opens his eyes, the siren is gone, replaced by nothing but sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever piece of writing for Kingsman; I don't have a beta. I love the idea of sirens/mermaids, so I think I might continue this, perhaps in a series - come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [biromanticeggsy!](http://biromanticeggsy.tumblr.com)! Please comment what you think ♥


End file.
